Cry Me A River
by cassieburleson
Summary: Troy and Dylan are brothers with a dark secret. They are abused, but by who? Who will come to help? Who will comfort Troy when he loses something he cant bear to live without? Rated T for language, suicidal thoughts, character death, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**CRY ME A RIVER**

not a songfic – just the title – has nothing to do with the song)

I do not own HSM. Otherwise I would be rich! Anyways, I do not own the characters, I just used them in the story. It is somewhat based on the movie but with a different story line. All the people are the same. Their personality has not changed. Except for Troy. There is also Dylan, Zac Efron's real brother in this. So it is a mix between the movie and reality. OK I'm going to stop talking so you can read the story. lol

**Dylan's POV**

_I watched my brother being dragged into another room of the small apartment. Tears were running down my face as I heard my brother's muffled screams. He eventually stopped and all I could hear were the loud blows that echoed off the walls. Soon, I saw my father come out of the room with bloody knuckles and I watched him open the front door and walk out. _

_Before he slammed the door shut, our dad said, "You're next when I get back!" I heard him lock the door from the outside so we couldn't leave._

_I winced at the thought of what would happen to me until I heard my brother Troy gasp in pain. I quickly got up and ran to my father's room. _

"_Troy…get up!" I said quickly. But he didn't respond. "Troy come on…you have to get up before dad gets back. You know what he will do if he finds that you're still in his room." Troy did as told at the thought of our dad, but every time he tried, he would groan out in pain as more blood seeped onto the dirty, old carpet. I started to cry because I knew exactly what would happen if he was still in the room when our father got home. _

"_DAMN IT TROY! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" I screamed. I pulled on Troy but quickly let go as he screamed in pain. I didn't know what to do. Every time I tried to pull him up he screamed as if I was shoving a knife into his ribs. I knew they were broken, but I had to find a way to get him out. Soon I heard the front door creak open. _

_I whispered," Dad's home…you have to get up…please!!!!! Please Troy get up." At that Troy quickly rose to his feet letting out a blood curdling cry. We both saw our father standing in the door way as I tried taking Troy's weight in my arms dragging him to the other room._

_Dad slowly walked towards the both of us. "HE'S OUT OF THE ROOM AND I WILL CLEAN UP IF YOU DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!", I yelled at my father who was real close to striking Troy. Dad stopped and glared at me with this coldness that I never thought was possible to give to your own son. He hated me. He hated Troy. That was all that was running in my head._

"_Clean that shit up," my father said pointing to all the blood on the floor, "When you're done you can wait in there till' I come get you." He then walked away and I knew what that meant. I was going to have to get beaten because he knew I helped Troy get out of the room._

_The thing was, was that my father told us that we could not help each other once we were beaten. We had to do it ourselves to show him that we were strong enough and that we could take the beatings, otherwise he would beat the other one to a bloody pulp. _

_I cleaned up the mess and I sat there as I saw Troy gasping for air and coughing up blood in the bathroom. I knew he needed to get to the hospital, but there was no way in hell dad would take him. I thought he was going to die as he let out painful moans as he pulled himself into the bathtub, clothes and all. Hhe turned on the shower letting cold water hit his face. I knew that was exactly what I would be doing in about 10 minutes or so. I finished cleaning the blood out of the carpet and set out a tarp on the floor so Troy wouldn't have to clean it up when dad was through beating me. He could just throw away the plastic sheet. I sat on the bed waiting for my dad to enter and I could see that Troy figured out what was going to happen to me. My dad came to the entrance of the room and stared at me with such hate that I shuddered under my breath. I let out a moan as my father punched me across the face but I tried to keep it in not giving him the satisfaction of hearing my screams. I could see my brother struggling to get out of the bathroom, getting closer and closer to my father. Then all I could see was my father letting out a grunt and fall to the floor. My brother had a bat in his hands. Then he collapsed to the floor. I dragged Troy to the car leaving my dad unconscious. I knew we would get it later but I needed to get Troy to the hospital._

_**2 weeks earlier…**_

**Troy's POV**

I was limping down the hallway of my school, because my dad had almost broke my leg the night before. I was trying to be unnoticed but I was the most popular guy at East High. I knew it wouldn't last long before someone recognized me. I struggled to get to my locker as I saw my girlfriend skipping down the hall towards me.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella said.

Trying to get the words out without showing pain, I said, "Hey babe."

Gabriella looked a little worried as she saw the bruise on my face that my hair was sort of covering. "What happened to you baby?" Gabriella whispered. I told her it was nothing, that I was messing around with my brother and we both punched each other in the face by accident. I told her it was a pretty funny story. She didn't believe me but decided to let it go.

I slowly walked away, leaving her to walk to class by herself. I felt bad but I didn't want her to ask anymore questions. I turned around to see if she had gone. She had. I watched her walk slowly to her class in the opposite direction looking really sad. I hated seeing her this way but what was I supposed to do. Just tell her straight up that my dad beats me and Dylan for the hell of it and let the day slide by like nothing happened? That would never work. I walked into the class and every one screamed my name saying I did a great job at the basketball game the other night, even though I missed two baskets. No one cared about that but my dad. That was the reason I was limping. I missed one free throw and missed a layup at half-time. When I got home my dad kept on kicking me until I couldn't even scream anymore.

In class, all I did was lay my head on the desk and slept. Ms. Darbus walked up to me and slammed a ruler down on my desk, waking me up abruptly. "Troy Bolton, there is to be no sleeping in my class no matter what!" she said. I thought, _if only you knew the reason…_I heard the bell and quickly got up trying to avoid my friends, but I knew that wasn't going to work. I saw Chad in the corner of my eye and turned around. He slapped his hand on my back and I winced. "Good job man, you were awesome!!!" Chad said, not noticing the pain across my face. I bet Mr. Bolton was proud of you when you guys got home. (**AN: Troy's father is also the couch of the basket ball team.)**

"Yeah right…" I murmured.

"What was that?" Chad said not quite hearing what I had said.

"Nothing"

"Okay dude."

I made my way to the next class which was Chemistry. We were learning about combustion and balancing formulas. I sat next to Gabriella. She hadn't said anything to me the whole time until I spoke up.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" She knew exactly what I was talking about but she just wanted to make sure.

"For leaving you in the hallway earlier. I just have a lot on my mind and I needed some space. I'm really sorry"

"It's okay…just…tell me how you really got that bruise on the side of your face?"

"I told you…me and my brother were fighti..."

Gabriella interrupted,"Don't give me that shit Bolton…I know your brother can't punch that hard…just tell me!!!"

"Gabi…it has nothing to do with you so just DROP IT!" I said coldly.

"It has nothing to do with me...it has nothing to do with me….you know what Bolton. It does because you are my boyfriend and I think I have the right to know what is going on with you!" She said scowling.

It pained me to say this but I couldn't let her know what was happening…I just couldn't. "Then…I guess I'm not your boyfriend anymore…"

She just stared at me with disbelieve. I saw tears starting to from in her eyes. _I can't believe I just said that, _I thought to myself. Then her tears went away, "FINE…I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY…HERE, YOU SHOULD HAVE THIS BACK!" She threw her promise ring at me. I felt so bad for making her feel this way. I watched as she stormed out of the room while the teacher was calling her. I just sat for the rest of the class period on the verge of crying but I didn't let it show.

Class was over and I limped passed the girls bathroom. I heard crying. I knew it was Gabriella. She looked at me, disgusted, as she brushed passed my arm, wiping her tears away. I walked around the halls until I heard the final bell. I was so glad that I could leave this place, but then I kind of wanted to stay because I didn't want to go home to my dad again. I walked out of the school and then I saw the whole basketball team run towards me.

"Hey Troy wait up!" They all said in unison.

I kept walking trying to give them a hint that I didn't want to talk right then.

They didn't get the hint. They ran up to me causing me to stop. I turned around.

"Hey dude, where have you been all day. You seemed really distant…"

"….uggghhh…..I broke up with Gabriella….." I said waiting for the yells that were soon to come.

"WHAT!?!" They all said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad said in anger.

"Its not your problem so just leave it alone alright guys!"

"No, we will not leave it alone. You guys were meant to be and you just broke up with her? Well there must be a reason…what did she do?"

"Nothing"

"Then what's the problem?"

"IM THE PROBLEM! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"…fine…come on guys" They all started to walk away.

I can't believe I just blew up like that. They were right. I lost my girlfriend. What the hell was wrong with me? I took a detour and walked around the lake trying to take as much time as possible before I returned to that hell-hole I call a home. I finally got home to see Dylan in his room. I walked over to see tear stained cheeks and blood all around him. I ran to him and asked what happened!?! He was just sitting there with bruises all over his face and I lifted his shirt to see that there was a piece of metal lodged in his side.

"DID DAD DO THIS TO YOU?!?" I screamed. He didn't answer. I picked him up and took him to the hospital. I had to lie and tell them that he tripped and slammed his side against the fence that had the piece of metal sticking out. They believed me and they let it go. I was just sitting their in disbelief that Dad would go this far in hurting him. I was crying and crying for hours it seemed like, hoping he was okay. I then called up Chad, who was my best friend, telling him that my brother was in the hospital.

"I'll be right over man" Chad said.

I thought, _if only I hadn't taken my time to get home, I could have prevented this, _then I saw Chad running down the hall arguing with a nurse saying that his friend was in the hospital. I walked up to him telling the nurse it was okay. She left.

"How is he!?!" Chad said.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything. He's still in…surgery." I said with tears running down my face.

"I'm gonna call Gabi!" Chad said quicly.

"NO!"

"Why the hell not?!?"

"She has enough to worry about. She doesn't need to know about this." I said thinking, _that will just make her more suspicious and…I can't have that,_ I snapped back to reality when I saw the doctor heading towards us.

"He will be fine, he is in intensive care right now because the metal was real close to his liver and was about a few centimeters away from puncturing it." The doctor said.

I gasped at the fact that I almost lost my little brother. I asked if I could see him but he said not for a few more hours. They are still running some tests. **(AN: I don't really know anything about surgery and hospitals and stuff so I will probably get some things wrong. Tell me if I'm incorrect so I can change it a bit.)**

I noticed the Chad was talking to someone on the phone; the he hung up as soon as he saw me.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked worried that he had called Gabi.

"I'm sorry, but I had to call her."

"No, you didn't have to….GOD WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?" I screamed. He just looked at me and then he gave me a hug (**AN: A manly hug, there not gay) **I cried into his shoulder and then I saw Gabriella running down the hall.

"Gabriella…look…its okay. You don't have to be here." I said wiping the tears away.

"But I want to be. You brother is hurt and I can tell you are hurting too. I'm glad Chad called me."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier…I just….I-I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now. We can talk later"

"…okay…"

The doctor said, "You can see him now."

"Thanks"

Gabriella and Chad waited outside the door while Troy walked in eagerly to see his brother. He wished he hadn't because he found him all cut up and bruised.

"Hey kid…how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've had better days…" he said with a smirk.

I laughed a little. "So what happened?"

Dylan sighed. "Dad was just yelling at me because I spilt Kool-Aid on the floor and then I started yelling back sayin it was no big deal! Then he pushed me against the wall and just started landing blows to my head, and then I fell to the floor and then everything went black. All I can remember was seeing dad with this piece of scrap metal in his hands and then….he…..Dad just sho--"

Gabriella came in.

"What about your dad?" She asked curiously with a worried look on her face.

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue cuz if I don't get any reviews then I will just stop…lol. **

**cEcE ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I just decided to let out another chapter whether I got reviews or not. LoL. Well I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me cuz I will happily add them into my story. It can give me fresh ideas. Anyhoo, Im gonna let you read this chapter. ******

_Dylan sighed. "Dad was just yelling at me because I spilt Kool-Aid on the floor and then I started yelling back sayin it was no big deal! Then he pushed me against the wall and just started landing blows to my head, and then I fell to the floor and then everything went black. All I can remember was seeing dad with this piece of scrap metal in his hands and then….he…..Dad just sho--"_

_Gabriella came in._

"_What about your dad?" She asked curiously with a worried look on her face._

**Gabriella's POV**

I was waiting in the hospital while Troy was seeing his brother for the first time since his surgery. I was angry at Troy but I loved his brother like he was my own family. Then I started to overhear Dylan crying, saying something about his dad and how he pushed him or something. I couldn't quite hear right but I felt bad for eavesdropping. Then I heard him say something about his dad with metal and then I barged in because I was getting worried.

"What about your dad?" I asked worrying my brains out.

"Is he the reason you're in the hospital?" They said nothing in response. They stared at me wide-eyed.

"Uhhhh…NO!" Troy yelled not knowing he raised his voice. "Sorry, but ummm…no…he…he ran into the side of the fence that had scrap metal sticking out. It was an old fence…It's out back behind our apartment." Troy said trying not to stutter, which was not successful.

"Oh..okay" I said not fully believing him. I let it blow over because he would tell me when he is ready…I think.

"Soooo…can you get me something to drink Troy? Im really thirsty." Dylan said.

"Yeah sure buddy" Troy said.

"Troy can I come with you? I think we should talk." I said.

Troy seemed a bit uneasy but eventually agreed.

We walked out of the room, then Chad went into the room to keep Dylan company.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"I never got to…properly…apologize for what I said at school today." Troy said.

"Its okay, I just wish you would tell me what's bothering you Troy. I'm really worried and you never talk at school anymore. You seem distant. We don't talk like we used to. You neve-"

"I'm sorry, It's just that…it's something I have to deal with on my own. I don't want you to get involved, you could get hurt." Troy said with a worried look on his face.

"What are you talking about? How could I get hurt? Please tell me!" I said. I was thinking, _God Troy, please tell me what's going on with you. I'm scared._

**Troy's POV**

I thought to myself, _please stop asking these questions…I cant tell you. You wouldn't understand. If I told you my dad could seriously hurt you. I don't want him to. Please just stop! PLEASE!_

"Gabriella, I wish I could tell you. I just cant. Its not that easy…"I said with unease.

"DAMN IT TROY! TELL ME WHATS GOING ON! IM WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU JUST KEEP TELLING ME THAT IT IS NONE OF MY BUSINESS OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT! IF IT WAS NONE OF MY BUSINESS THEN WHY AM I YELLING AT YOU RIGHT NOW? WHY AM I WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU? WHY DO I FEAR FOR YOU…AND YOUR BROTHER? If it was none of my business….why do I feel this way?" She practically screamed at me. I felt bad because she is getting all worked up over something that she can't control. There is nothing she can do. Sure…she could call the cops and have my dad arrested. But I love him. No matter what he does, I will always love him because he is my father. No matter how much he hates me…I still love him.

I got up when I saw tears in her eyes. I walked off towards the elevator. I heard footsteps. Someone was running up to me, but I just kept walking. I ran into the elevator and before she could catch up the doors shut.

I was thinking, _Troy what are you doing? You have to tell someone. Your own flesh and blood is in the hospital. Why is this so hard?_

**One week later…**

Dylan was finally released from the hospital and dad is furious. Dylan and I make it home and see that the furniture is flipped over and glass everywhere.

"Looks like someone is not in a good mood." I said cautiously stepping over all the broken glass.

Its dark and they can barely see until the lights flip on.

"….where have you been?..." a dark-figure said.

I jumped and pulled Dylan behind me.

"We were at the hospital. You almost KILLED Dylan…" I spat.

"He can handle himself. You healed just nicely when I broke your ribs when you were 4. You looked just fine when I broke you leg when you were 7. You looked just fine when I beat you so bad that I felt like I MYSELF should take you to the hospital. You. Turned. Out. Great." He inched closer with every word. He then punched me in the face causing me to fall to the ground.

"Dylan get out of here." I said.

Dylan just stood there in confusion, not knowing what to do.

"Dylan…NOW!" I yelled.

Dylan quickly ran out the door hearing breaking glass and loud pops and smashes. He never turned around until he reached Gabriela's house.

"OPEN UP!!!!!" Dylan screamed as he beat on the door.

Gabriela opened the door and was shocked to see Dylan with tears running down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Gabriela said with worry.

"…it's….T…Troy" he said gasping for air while he sobbed.

"Where is he?!?" Gabriella shrieked.

"You can't go over there, just call the cops…" Dylan said finally easing his breathing to normal.

"WHERE IS HE DYLAN!?!" Gabriela said, getting angry as she dialed 911.

"He's at home."

Gabriela quickly got in her car as she told the police the address of Troy's house.

**With Troy and Mr. Bolton**

"Stooopppp….i cant take anymore….please……" Troy whispered. He couldn't talk because his father was chocking him and punching him in the stomach.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME!" Mr. Bolton yelled at the top of his lungs punching Troy in the stomach one last time.

Troy crumbled to the ground in pain as he looked up at the dark-figure lurking over his body. He kept fading in and out of consciousness. Not realizing where he was anymore…he saw his father quickly leave the apartment locking the door behind him.

Troy then heard a car screeching to a halt and the door slamming shut. Then he heard banging on the door and someone calling out his name.

"TROY!..TROY!..OPEN THE DOOR!" Gabriela screamed.

Troy slowly inched his way over to the door after hearing Gabriela. He finally got up to the door and opened it.

"OH MY GOD, TROY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!" Gabriela shrieked at seeing Troy all bloody and bruised.

Troy passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I have been busy with school and what not. Anyways. I will just let u read the story!**

_Troy crumbled to the ground in pain as he looked up at the dark-figure lurking over his body. He kept fading in and out of consciousness. Not realizing where he was anymore…he saw his father quickly leave the apartment locking the door behind him. _

_Troy then heard a car screeching to a halt and the door slamming shut. Then he heard banging on the door and someone calling out his name._

"_TROY!..TROY!..OPEN THE DOOR!" Gabriela screamed._

_Troy slowly inched his way over to the door after hearing Gabriela. He finally got up to the door and opened it. _

"_OH MY GOD, TROY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!" Gabriela shrieked at seeing Troy all bloody and bruised. _

_Troy passes out._

**Gabriela's POV**

"..oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…what do I do?!?" I said to myself. I have no idea what to do. _Okay think Gabi…think! I know, _I thought to myself. I quickly made my way outside as I heard the sirens approaching. I ran down the stairs of the apartment landing hard as my converses hit the pavement. (**just so you know. Gabi in this story isn't all preppy, she is kind of a scene kind of girl, but she is still well liked by ppl) **The paramedics ran out with a gurney, struggling to get upstairs. Soon all I could see was a big blur. I watched as Troy was lifted into the ambulance. I saw the paramedics screaming at one another, telling each other to get him hooked up to the oxygen tanks. I started to feel faint. _Don't pass out…don't pass out…I have to be there if Troy wakes up…please god...don't let me pass out, _I thought. I quickly snapped out of it as the paramedic asked me if I wanted to join them in the ambulance. I nodded and got in.

**At the hospital.**

They pulled Troy out of the ambulance and rushed him into the ER. By this time I was crying harder than I ever had before. They told me to wait outside in the waiting room, but I wanted in there so badly.

"Please just let me go in. I need to be with him!" I pleaded. They just said no and sent me to the waiting room. As I waited I thought of all the possible things that could be happening to Troy as I just sat there in the cold, white room. Then it hit me.

"OMG DYLAN!" I screamed


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. Ive been going through alot of stuff at home. Its really hectic but im back and hopefully it will stay that way. so sorry for keeping u guys waiting. I will try my best to update every week or maybe even daily.

-cEcE

⌠Please just let me go in. I need to be with him!■ I pleaded. They just said no and sent me to the waiting room. As I waited I thought of all the possible things that could be happening to Troy as I just sat there in the cold, white room. Then it hit me.  
⌠OMG DYLAN!■ I screamed

Gabriella's P.O.V

I ran out of the hospital as fast as my legs would carry them. I was digging in my purse for my car keys when i found them.  
I got into the car and sped down the freeway, trying to get to my house as fast as possible. When i got there i jumped out of the car and screamed out, "Dylan! Dylan! Are you here?" But i heard no one. "Dylan?" I questioned as I walked into the house. He was nowhere to be found...where the hell are you kid?

Dylan's P.O.V (At night)

I was running down the alley way. Running as fast as I could. Running away from my father. I suddenly stopped to look behind me...but no one was there. "What the hell?" I said outloud thinking...where did he go?  
I got scared thinking about where he would be. I kept on walking slowly being as cautious as possible. I turned back around and tripped over a pile of boxes next to a dumpster. I soon heard a loud pop and the next think i knew blackness took over me.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I jumped at hearing the noise "What was that?" I said outloud to no one in particular.  
I run into the backyard and see a man in a black coat walking down the alley way. (A/N: In my backyard there is another gate in the back that leads to the alley in case you didnt understand.) I slowly walk over and see a man holding a gun up to a boy's head. I gasp loudly.  
"...oh my god"  
The man turns around and see's me...thats when i saw Dylan staring wide-eyed at me and then mouthing me to run. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shout. He doesnt listen to me. He pointst the gun at me instead and I then all of a sudden...

Troy's P.O.V.

I wake up to see a bright light in my face and beeping noises. I open my eyes slowly and soon everything came rushing back to me.  
"GABI! DYLAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream out becuase that was the last person I saw. A nurse came in and called down the hallway that I had woken up.  
"Hey...hey...calm down, its okay...who are you talking about now? I know of a gabriella. She was hear but then she left abruptly but i dont know why." The nurse said. "Where's Dylan?" I said with a worried look in my eyes. "I have to find him. I have to know he is okay." I said yanking the cords out of me and trying to jump out of the hospital bed. "NO YOU CANT LEAVE SIR...YOUR INJURIES HAVENT HEALED YET!" the nurse screamed at me.

"I HAVE TO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" i said and pushed the nurse away from me and ran down the hospital after putting his clothes back on.

'...i dont know where to go...where could he be? i know...Gabi's house!' I thought to myslef.

Dylan's POV

"NO!" I screamed as the gun went off.

Gabriella's POV

I looked wide-eyed at the man in the black coat...then i looked at Dylan's scared and shocked face.

I soon fell to my knee's and everything went black.

I am sooooo soory the way this is written. I have to use "Notepad" becuase the Microsoft Word expired on my computer so i have to buy it and it might take a while. Then next time i post it will be in Microsoft Word. sry ppl. i really am.

-cEcE 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys. This story is currently on HIATUS.  
sry but i cant think of anything to write anymore for this story. If you would like to give me some ideas as to what you want to happen in the story I would be more than happy to accept them. Sorry that i have taken so long to write another chapter for this story but there has been a big thing that has happened in my life recently so i dont really have the time and i really just didnt want to with what was going on at my house. Im really sorry but i will try to think of new ideas as to what will happen in the story.

Thanks for reviewing and I love you guys that are reading and enjoying my fanfic. This is my first one and im just not dont with it yet. I do have other ones that i think are just oneshots so take a look and review. Thanx!

-cEcE3 


	6. AN sry guys

Okay you guys. Im gonna start of with a new story along with this continued story. Maybe. Im sory its just really bad writers block. Plz if you guys have any ideas as to what you want to happen. Write me or just write it in the review or something cuz im at a loss of words. Literally.

Anyways. Im coming out with a new story called, "Secret Love Affair" and the main idea of the story is:

Gabi and Troy have been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past 2 years and Troy and Chad have been best friends since kindergarten. It turns out that Chad and Gabriella new eachother long before Troy knew Gabi. In the short time that they new eachother Chad and Gabriella had a summer romance 3 years ago.

In the present Gabi transfers to East High and Chad is ecstatic when he finds out but the sad thing is that Gabriella has no idea who Chad is. She doesnt recognize him and Chad turns away from the crowd. He quit basketball. He is still Troy's best friend but he sits alone at lunch by choice. He avoids Gabriella at all costs and trys his best for her not to recongize him since...you guess it...Troy asked her out and he cant compete for her heart when his friend has the love of his life in his heart.

What will happen with Chad and Gabriella? Will she recognize Chad? Who will the pairings be in the end? Who knows...well except for me. lol

Troyella/Chadella


End file.
